<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rift Of The Heart by fenixia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352348">Rift Of The Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixia/pseuds/fenixia'>fenixia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixia/pseuds/fenixia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rift of the Heart is a story about a hypothetical Persona 6 which follows Haruka and Hiro Tanaka as they move to a new city and meet a strange cast of characters while trying to stop a string of attacks done by a man by the name of The Keeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rift Of The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was silent on the morning of December twenty-first, a small beat up car pulled ahead through the snow. Inside there were two teenagers leaning on one another. The one on the right was a girl with dyed blonde hair in two messy short pigtails and the one on the left was a boy with soft long black hair. They had been in the car for hours on their way to their new home in Kyoto. When the twins finally woke up in the strange place, they found that their parents had already left to go talk with their aunt and uncle. Hiro Tanaka stepped out of the car first and Haruka followed his lead. They grabbed small boxes containing their things and proceeded to go inside of the apartment complex. They got to apartment 104 and set their boxes down. “So, do you wanna go in first?” asked Haruka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiro shook his head and Haruka twisted the handle to open the door. It was a cramped apartment with leaks and broken floorboards. There seemed to be cracked drywall which needed fixing and some exposed piping. The twins looked at each other with varying degrees of discomfort, so they decided the first thing to do would be fix up their room. Haruka began to clear away dust and opened up the single window in the room. But, as soon as the twins had finished clearing away their room the best that they could. They heard a deafening noise from across the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Haruka exclaimed, while trying to cover her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hiro shrugged and replied, “I have no clue but we should probably go find out.”. Haruka groaned and grabbed her tennis racket from one of the boxes before running to the source of the noise. Hiro grabbed a small bag which was labeled ‘Warning Sharp Objects’. Haruka fiddled with the doorknob of the loud apartment before getting annoyed and breaking it off with a rock. The door swung open and before the twins was a man laying on the ground with a gaping gash coming from his chest. Hiro covered his mouth fearfully, but Haruka went to look closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she leaned in, she saw a small bottle cap resting atop the man’s chest. She picked it up and the noise coming from the room stopped. “That’s so weir-” Haruka began to say, but before she could finish a gust of wind pushed the twins forward and slammed the door shut behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka gripped tighter to her tennis racket as the floor fell from underneath the twins, they slid down a winding path deeper and deeper for what seemed like hours. Eventually, they were able to see light once more. They had been transported to a glittering cavern with strange monsters roaming around them carrying gems on their backs. Haruka looked over at her brother, who had his clothes transformed into something similar to a coal miner’s uniform. She quickly looked to her own attire which had also been transformed. The two stood up and decided that the best course of action would be to try to find a way out. Haruka took to examining the left side of the cavern, but Hiro noticed something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruka, come check this out.” He said to his sister while examining a strangely formed crystal. Haruka walked over and while they examined it, they didn’t notice the large sludge-like creature approaching them from behind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>